secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OzSpade
What the heck are those 348274324 minor edits you've been doing all over the wiki? oO I catagorized practicly every page. Only about 2 or 3 that aren't catagorized due to them being main pages. Resulting in all the minor edits, looks spammy, but nessisary. Oz Spade 23:00, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) I dont know. Am I the only person on the wiki editing from the TSL? It seems like it. Anyway, I begun writing the 24/7 article for us. Needs some formatting. Fun to read about your guys' history. Ben Teen SL Hmm, I've seen a few other entries like in the Firsts and such from other TeenSL people I think. But you certainly seem to be adding the most on it. :) Also congrats on the 24/7 thing! A little bit of formatting would be good, also more information on how the previous time limits were and some more back history on why it's important etc. And I'm glad you like it. :D Oz Spade 17:45, 24 Dec 2005 (EST) Does anyone have any questions about us? Everyone seems to wonder... Ben Talamasca*TSL* 13:32, 25 Dec 2005 (EST) MM I'm on the staff of the Metaverse Messenger now, so if we do a retooling of the wiki of any kind I'll definitely do a story. Also, when I do a search for a term that does not yet have an article, why isn't there a "create this article" link? Toni Bentham 15:06, 15 Mar 2006 (EST) That would be cool. I'm not sure, might have something to do with the style for the page? Oz Spade 22:43, 15 Mar 2006 (EST) Move this to People As I'm sure you've noticed, I've been sorting through the People section... why not move your user page to a proper article? Eggy 07:00, 6 Apr 2006 (EDT) Spelling Oz, when are you going to learn to spell words like "typically", "generally", and other "-ally" words with TWO (2) ls? Gets annoying having to correct them all the time... :P -Eep 08:47, 21 May 2006 (EDT) Sorry, I've been on the internet for about 6 or so years now and I still spell the same words incorrectly despite being constantly corrected on them. I've never been tested but I'm convinced I have a form of dyslexia as I'm also unable to do most math tasks above simple subtraction/addition. :/ I'll try and spell correct things before saving them to prevent this. Oz Spade 16:30, 22 May 2006 (EDT) Secure SL Wiki Links Why? They ("https") are unnecessary to link to; the insecure ("http") links are sufficient. Eep ??:??, 25 May 2006 (EDT) I don't even really notice the S in there and keep forgetting about it, I just copy and paste it from my browser which is why they keep getting put in there. I'll try and watch out for that. Oz Spade 03:42, 26 May 2006 (EDT) *Is there a reason you're using MY page to respond to stuff on YOUR talk page? Just wondering...makes for following the discussion a bit...odd and confusing... -Eep 04:28, 26 May 2006 (EDT) ** Probably because you get notified of changes to your Talk page when you log in, but not replies on others pages. At least, I think you do. ***Right what Dyne said. Oz Spade 16:24, 26 May 2006 (EDT) *Well that's lame. MediaWiki obviously needs forum syntax that can auto-notify replies. I just use though. -Eep 16:37, 26 May 2006 (EDT) redirects PLEASE stop deleting redirects! What is your reply to the last comment I posted on SL_History_Wiki_talk:Deletion_log? -Eep 06:02, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) can't edit Talk:Main_Page Still can't edit this, Oz. How about making the main page editable too since now only registered users can edit it? Granted, the users need to be linked to SL somehow (perhaps with an agreement with Linden Lab) to validate their SL resident authenticity... -Eep 18:40, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) Interwiki LSL linking Oz, why don't you just set up (or have Adam set up) the interwiki linking to the LSL Wiki already? Geez...the template doesn't work much and aren't you getting sick of typing out ALL those URLs to it already?? Good god, man...stop making your hell any more worse than it already is... -Eep 17:41, 20 Jun 2006 (EDT) :The template would work fine if this installation of MediaWiki were updated. 1.4 saw the end of limits on template links. Currently MediaWiki is in version 1.6.7. This installation is 1.3.1 :-Baba 17:46, 20 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Again, the template's syntax is too annoying to use. lslwiki:link would be SO much easier. And it's the admin's fault for not updating the wiki software... -Eep 00:00, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) deletions I don't appreciate you deleting pages I've put time and effort into making, Oz. If you must, move the content to my talk page or something so I can transfer the info to the LSL Wiki where it's NOT a wiktatorship. -Eep 04:12, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Oz, please restore the recently deleted pages so I can add them to terms. Better yet, add the content to "terms" before you mindlessly delete it next time. I tire of your wikatorness. I am creating an SL wiki that allows dictionary entries and will contain the entire SL History Wiki, LSL Wiki, and SL Support Wiki contents. -Eep 03:22, 11 Jul 2006 (EDT) ::No. This is a wiki, you should expect that your content could be deleted or changed at any time, thats part of what a wiki is. "Terms" shouldn't even really exist, because we've already stated our stance on terms like that, yet you don't seem to care to listen to guidelines. I wish you the best of luck on your wiki, I think thats the best thing for you to do quite honestly, since you seem to have problems with every other wiki that isn't under your complete control. Oz Spade 15:03, 11 Jul 2006 (EDT) Shorter URL tip Thought you might appreciate this little tip. It makes links for this wiki a lot cleaner: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Eliminating_index.php_from_the_url (I'm watching this page, so you can reply here if you like). could use upgrading, too! --Zepfanman 10:34, 4 Oct 2006 (EDT) ::Yeah we know that, we would love to fix it, but we do not have access to the backend and the guy who donated our hosting space 2 years ago is a bit busy / uncooperative :( ::Eggy 19:22, 5 Oct 2006 (EDT) Hiya Hi Oz, I have been meaning to stop by and welcome you to Wikia. I manage Wikia's Games Content, and while Second life is technically not a game, I still think there is a huge audience overlap. I would love to work with you to come up with some ideas on how to promote this wiki within the second life community and attract more readers. I am not sure what time zone you are on, but perhaps we can schedule a Skype IM chat or phone call sometime this week or next. Let me know! angies (talk) 17:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC)